New Terrans
Character Sheet Faction: New Terrans Race: Terran Character Name: Queen Rhiannon Age: 26 Sex: Female Appearance: Rhiannon looks like a Terran - an earthling of old that is. She is a hominid of young adult age, pale skinned. She has long dark hair worn in the style of Terran queens (braided hair crowning her head with the rest hanging down her back), she has the very identifiable violet/blue eyes of her ancestor queens. She dresses in an old Earth style, which was the standard on Earth, but makes the New Terrans stand out here in the galaxy at large. Bio: Rhiannon is the eleventh queen in a line dating back to her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother Celestra - original founder of New Terra. Rhiannon feels unsure about whether she should be in favor of joining the expansion or resisting. For eleven generations New Terra has been at peace and done their own thing, she isn't sure that joining a big group that might force political ideologies on them is advisable, yet at the same time doesn't know that she wants to join a rebellion and go to war either. The assassination of her father has her on edge and unsure of who to trust, if anyone. She feels like she lacks the divine assurance her predecessors had and feels overwhelmed at times by the responsibility. She is grateful to have good advisers and hopes that the decisions she makes will be the right ones for her people in the troubling times to come. New Terra has established itself as a prominent planet in the galaxy both for their trade and exportation of celestrium as well as their skilled engineers who make some of the fastest flying ships in the verse. They are not a warring people and can boast to having lived war free for eleven generations. They have had no great political aspirations and just want to live and let live. The planet is composed of a very large city surrounded by farmlands and mines. New Terra is a beautiful, fertile planet with many green fields, trees (including many transplanted old Earth trees and plants), rivers, streams, and mountains. Crew: (Only 2 playable characters aside from yourself are allowed, but you can feel free to fill up your crew info) Commander Aurora Stone - age 36 - commander of the New Terran fleet - began piloting ships at the age of 12 under the guidance of her father, one of the chief engineers. New Terra has always had an "army' or fleet, but never had much need to make use of them being a peaceable people. However, since the attack on their King and the political unrest stirring Aurora has taken pains to thoroughly work with the pilots and fighters to be prepared if war comes to New Terra. Aurora is a pilot first and foremost, but also handy at working on and building ships. She is a close confidante to Queen Rhiannon and occasional consort. Gregor Bruin - age 125 - adviser to the queen. Gregor was an old friend and adviser to Rhiannon's father and her most trusted adviser. She relies on him to keep her abreast of the changes and what is happening with the war as well as day to day management of her people. He is completely devout and believes in the divinity of Rhiannon and her ancestors. He will do anything to ensure New Terra survives and their dynasty continues. Family: Rhiannon's father King Felipe was killed along with several of his consorts (including the one who birthed her, Alison) on the planet Melodine recently. Rhiannon has been grieving their loss, and feels somewhat alone in the world without direct family. Her people worship her as divine, but she doesn't feel like it's the same. Her father was the one who understood her position uniquely and could give practical advice as opposed to political. Stats: (assign values 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) Fleet: 5 Ship: 4 Infrastructure: 3 Diplomacy: 2 Luck: 1 Faction Sigil/Motto: Other Pertinent Info: (LITTLE KNOWN History of the New Terrans) Earth as it was was wiped out about 10 generations back. The New Terrans origins were here a generation before the rest of the terrans were killed. Celestra Winters was a famous child/teen actress on Earth that hailed from Hollywood royalty. She was in a car accident that left her paralyzed from the neck down when she turned 20. She traveled around the world looking into faith healers after modern medicine failed to provide an answer. No one knows exactly who/what she saw, but two years later when she returned to California in the US she was walking and using her entire body like nothing was wrong. She claimed to have become enlightened and had a metaphysical experience that showed her the "truth" about all false ideologies and religions. She gathered a large following and purchased a large amount of land in the desert of Utah where she brought her most loyal followers. The organization grew and eventually became classified as an official religion although Celestra always disliked it being considered a religion. It was also denounced as a cult, but had a huge following that didn't care. After about a decade of living this way, Celestra announced that she had a vision the night before that showed her that her people needed to get off Earth, that it would soon be uninhabitable by humans and that their destiny lay in the stars. At this same time there were several private interest groups working on making their own ships to leave the planet due to environmental and other concerns. Celestra began meeting with these groups. She found a kindred spirit in Lance Valmont - heir to an internet app fortune who already had one successful test mission to the moon in his private ship. They pooled their resources and began working on the ambitious process of making large ships that would hold many passengers that could stay in flight for as long as it took to find a hospitable planet. Both felt they needed to look outside the milky way. As their engineers worked, Celestra began preparing her people to leave the planet. Outside interests, group fmaily members, etc. all warned against this plan, but the majority of her followers couldn't' be dissuaded. They would follow her to the ends of the Earth, literally. After years of planning, they were finally ready to leave. The plan was for the majority of the passengers, Celestra included to be in suspended animation during the voyage with crews of 100 managing each vessel. It was unknown how long it would take to find a hospitable planet but they had specialists in every field who could test soil, water, and all atmospheric conditions to find something as close to Earth as possible. There was a slight hitch when they began as they discovered that Celestra was pregnant, and the doctors among them were not sure if a baby would survive suspended animation. Celestra was confident everything would be fine, and insisted on going ahead. They launched. One of the vessels exploded on leaving atmo but the others made it fine. Things went smoothly - as they should after years of calculating and test runs. The ships flew for sixty years before finally finding an ideal planet. It had very similar conditions to Earth and seemed perfect. They landed, set up lodgings, and began waking people up. Celestra appeared to be in fine health, as well as her child. Lance did not recover from suspended animation well which was a disappointment to his people, but they at least had the hopes of his child. Celestra's child was the first baby born on what they had dubbed "New Terra" and the people began calling her Princess Terra. Celestra was hesitant to embrace the title of Queen, but with no government other than themselves here and later discovered dangers (sandworms, weather anomalies, and more) she finally agreed that people needed an obvious leader to look to. So began the long running dynasty of New Terra. If her people needed any further proof of Celestra's divinity, she lived and ruled to the ripe old age of 150, an unheard of Earth age, and never suffered more than a cold in her life. People in general began living longer, and they weren't sure if they should attribute it to their time in suspended animation, or just the different planet. One stroke of luck (or divinity in their eyes) was that they quickly learned that the planet was rich in a mineral that was revolutionary in powering ships. When they began converting the material to fuel their ships they achieved greater speed and efficiency than anyone on old Earth could have ever thought possible. As the New Terrans began learning that there were other races and beings around them in the galaxy, this mineral proved to be an excellent tool for trading and forming good relations among their neighbors. They called the mineral celestine. When Celestra did die, Terra became queen, and in turn her own daughter. There have been only two male rulers, the first when Queen Celestra the III gave birth to only boys, her eldest son Apollo ruled until his death and leadership was passed down to his daughter Hallie. Rhiannon is one of the youngest queens in the history of New Terra as her father King Felipe was assassinated along with several of his consorts on a pleasure visit to the hot springs of the planet Melodine. This event shook up the planet and after crowing Rhiannon they have been on high alert. New Terra has never been a target of other planets or politics, so they are unsure what this means for their future. Some of Rhiannon's closest advisers believe that with the war heating up between the expansion and rebels that they may be being targeted for their wealth and those seeking to mine the celestine for their fleets in the upcoming war.